


An invitation

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Michatie (Michael Corner/Katie Bell) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: To what?
Relationships: Katie Bell/Michael Corner
Series: Michatie (Michael Corner/Katie Bell) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055168
Comments: 2





	An invitation

Our story starts in Michael and Katie Corner's house, an owl has just arrived with a letter addressed to both of them.

Katie told him, "You read it, I'm still eating breakfast."

Michael laughed. "You're always eating, dear. But very well, I'll read it out to you." He opened the letter and read, "Dear Katie and Michael, you are cordially invited to attend a dinner on the evening of Wednesday the 21st of October to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the founding of the original Dumbledore's Army. P.S. It was all Ginny's idea not mine, but please feel free to bring your kids along if you have any, if you wish. You're sincerely, Harry."

Katie smiled. "It's been 25 years already?"

Michael nodded. "I know, it doesn't feel that long ago."

Katie beamed, "Let's go, but leave the kids with your mother."

Michael said, "That's a great idea."


End file.
